Iris
by Ella M. Nite
Summary: Iris is working undercover on a private mission invovling the Z fighters. But when she blows her cover what should she do? And how does she know Goten? Read and find out.
1. The Tournament

This is only my first (well second, but that one was just a spoof) I hope to write more really soon, since I'm actually writing it in math (that class is so boring) and then typing it up when I get home. Please R&R. I could really use the advice. Thanks! Enjoy.

"We are supposed to be under-cover," Lace hissed at her coworker. Honestly, sometimes Iris was so stupid. Well, not stupid, just lacking common sense.

"I know," Iris replied still not catching on to her friends worry. "Goten said that before we left."

"Yeah, exactly! Undercover means U-N-D-E-R-C-O-V-E-R!" Lace said trying to keep her voice down as she pronounced each syllable slowly. "Like, secret. Like no one knows!"

"Oh, don't worry no one knows who I am."

"By entering this tournament you are risking our mission!"

"No, something is supposed to happen during the tournament. Jemara saw it! Wouldn't it be helpful if someone was on the inside?"

"Fine," Lace said grudgingly, "but if they ask anything about you, get out of there! You can't lie worth a damn."

"OK!" Iris said happily, waving as she went to join the other competitors in the little room that lead to the battle arena. "We are all doomed," muttered Lace as she turned and (after carefully checking both ways) disappeared.

As Iris entered the room she put her headphones on and started to play some music. Glancing around the room, she was happy that the guys down in resources had made her go through everyone's bio. She could name everyone there. And as an added bonus Videl, who was the same age as Iris, was competing. That made it less likely they would pay any attention to her. She had also changed from the clothes of her dimension to the weird almost eighty look of this one. Out of curiosity, she decided to look at the arena. Just for an idea of what was going on. She would do it quietly, so no one would pay any attention to her, she thought as she made her way toward the arch leading out.

"Ahhh!" She let out a yelp as she tripped on her bag and went head first into Goku. _Great, _she thought_, very graceful. Trip head first into the people who aren't supposed to know you exist._ "Er…Hello!?"

"You ok?" he asked kindly. Iris looked up to reply and found no words come. The pictures of him had looked a lot like Goten, but they weren't even close to the creepy resemblance they actually shared. Heck, they could be twins.

"Can you talk whelp or are you just going to stare at Kakarot?" Vegeta asked glaring at her. That brought her out of her daze and she quickly said, without thinking, "Oh, What Vegeta? Sorry Goku … I mean!" _Shit, _she thought, _what did I just do? What was I thinking? I totally blew my cover. _She quickly turned away, hiding her face in her hands. She was so embarrassed.

"How do you know our names?" Goku asked looking really confused like he was trying to find out the answer to one of those word scramble questions, one that he just couldn't get.

"Yeah tell us, you little insignificant whelp," Vegeta added.

"Well … you see … funny story really …" Iris blubbered, trying to think of the best escape route. She couldn't disappear in front of them. She had to think of a diversion first. _Think, think, think, think, think._ Then she thought of something. _Please work,_ she silently prayed. She then ran to the arch and yelled for the audience to hear, "Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!" and just as she hoped they ran to the closest exit, including where they were.

"There's no fire," Goku said scratching his head and looking even more confused, if that were possible.

"I can't wait to see you all. I think we'll be meeting again soon," Iris said smiling, though she wasn't sure they heard, for it was then that the crowd swarmed in and she disappeared.

"Wh–where did she go Gohan?" Videl asked. Gohan looked a little too surprised to say anything. Krillin on the other hand walked over to where she had been standing and picked up an object Iris had dropped. It was a stone disk with a dragon and fairy on it.

"Hey, you guys? What's this?" He said holding it up, but no one answered for as he did so, a light filled the room. A light so bright they had to cover their eyes and by the time they could open them and actually see something, they were surprised to find themselves in a medieval type of town.

"Oh! I get it," Goku said, "She yelled fire as a diversion!"

"Brilliant conclusion Kakarot."

I figure, that you guys would get that's Vegeta at the end there. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll write more soon. Please R&R me. I could really use it.


	2. The Castle

**hello! It's been awhile. I've had alot to do, but I finally got the second chapter. Thank you pyroyori for reviewing. Plz, feel free to R&R. I hope you enjoy!**

**Ella

* * *

****Chapter 2**

They slowly made their way further into the village. The stone buildings all seemed to be empty. Stores were closed and not even a whisper of wind made a sound, as if afraid to enter the village. "Where is everyone?" Gohan asked as they stopped at the town square.

"The castle," Goten said from behind the group, causing everyone to jump.

"How do you know kid?" Vegeta growled.

"Better yet how did you get here?" Goku asked trying to put on his best 'I'm your father' face.

"I've dreamt of this place," Goten said with a glazed look in his eyes as he started toward the castle. It didn't take long to reach the towering, extravagantly carved, front door. On it was carved the same scene as that on the pendant. Sure enough the noise from inside was enough to raise hell. It sure sounded as if a whole village was crammed in there. Goten couldn't believe his eyes, he had dreamed of this place for as long as he could remember. Was this just another dream? Was he still asleep? Had he not really just met his father? He turned around to make sure they were still behind him, half afraid that his newly met father wouldn't be there. But he was. Though they were a little further back behind him and Trunks. Goten turned back to the doors. In his dreams he always opened them to a huge hallway, where an old man would be waiting for him.

"Goten why don't you open the door?" Trunks asked. "You aren't a baby are you?"

"I'm not a baby! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!" Goten yelled.

"Then why don't you open the door?"

Goten turned away. He couldn't tell Trunks that he was scared, then he would call him a baby. Only one thing to do- He opened the door. This time there was no old man waiting for him, there was no one waiting for him. Indeed he wasn't sure if any one had even noticed the door open, even though it was huge.

"Now this is a party!" Goku said from behind, walking through the doorway, into the huge room. The room could fit at least two football fields in it, but because at least 500 people were crowded in it, it seemed much smaller.

Music was thumping as couples danced and the people sitting clapped. Drinks were being passed round and the smoke left everything in a haze. Laughter filled the air, and it was almost contagious. Everyone was smiling as they entered the room, except Vegeta who determinedly kept a scowl on his face.

* * *

Iris was dancing in circles. Eyes closed, arms stretched up. It was the glory of being alive, of surviving another war, of only having one more to try to live through. Everyone felt the same way. Everyone had lost some one here. _No! _She thought, _I can't dwell on that. I've seen what it does to people. I'll drive myself mad. Think only that you are alive. Focus on the good._

She opened her eyes as the front door opened. Years of training and war, caused her to go on the alert, even though the practical part of her brain said it had to be someone she knew, someone from the village. The land was owned by the 12 and had enough curses, hexes and charms to keep out 2 millions of the strongest witches and wizards. Only people with the pendant could get through. Still she was uneasy.

She made her way slowly towards the door. Making her way between people, chairs and tables. When she could finally see who stood there her blood went cold. How? How had they come here? Unless … She dug in her pocket where she kept the pendant. It was empty. What to do? What to do? The captain. She had to take them to the captain.

* * *

Videl had to be dreaming. She had just been transported in a bright light to a medieval village with Gohan and his family and friends. It had already been an odd day. Actually her life had been anything but normal since she had met Gohan. But this was the weirdest.

"Gohan. Where are we? If you know you had better tell me!" Videl said.

"Ah," Krillin sighed, " she's already giving you orders." 18 gave him a look. "Just kidding," Krillin laughed.

"It's her," the man called piccolo said. He creeped Videl out. He hardly said anything and he never smiled, or frowned, or showed emotion. Not normal. And he was green, definitely not normal.

"Who?" Gohan asked

"the girl who dropped the Pendant."

Just then the girl appeared. She looked different now. She had changed from her fighting clothes to tight almost skimpy clothes, and her red hair was down now. It was long and wavy. And her green eyes shown with irritation. Or was it fear? As she came up she said urgently, "Please come with me."

"And why should we?" Vegeta snarled.

"Because you have to learn the truth, and the captain will definitely want to talk to you."

"Who are you?" Videl whispered.

"Iris."


End file.
